


Family time is the best party time

by Iris20



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: I GUESS IT'S FLUFF, Lewis is there as well, Malcolm and George are mentioned, Mild Language, Multi, My cat is sort of in there, One Big Happy Family, Ranger horses, mostly Pauline POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris20/pseuds/Iris20
Summary: It is holiday time. And Crowley has come to Redmont to visit Halt and Pauline. A lot of others had the same idea. Arald wants to hold a party for the 'family'. They are also going to get Ranger horses apparantly. Just a lot of fun. Also I decided to go for a discussion about Crowley's hair color.
Relationships: Pauline duLacy/Crowley Meratyn/Halt O'Carrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Family time is the best party time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so feel free to give me some tips (or tags I need to add). I hope it is still fun to read. 
> 
> Lewis belongs to Rangerthursday11 on tumblr.

The sun was just sinking down behind castle Redmont when Pauline decided to go down to the cabin. Crowley had written that he would visit this week and she couldn’t wait to see him again. She quickly gathered the few things she would need at the cabin, but given that she practically lived there it wasn’t much. On her way down she decided to first pay Arald a visit to tell him she would be gone for a few days. 

When she arrived she first saw Martin, but given her reputation he let her in immediately. Turning all his clothes pink with beetjuice after he went too far once again really helped get the point through with him. She smiled at the thought. She knocked and after Arald’s ‘’come in’’ she entered the room. 

Pauline was used to a lot but even she had to blink twice. The whole room was covered in garments of clashing colors. At seeing her face Sandra sighs and said: ‘’He decided it was time for a wardrobe change. Apparantly he doesn’t have enough color…’’ She finished the statement off with an eyeroll. Arald decided to ignore all this and asked her what she had come in for. She smiled and said: I will be gone for a few days. Crowley has decided to pay me and Halt a visit for the holiday’s. Arald smiled at that. ‘’Ah so the triumvirate will finally be together again? Please make sure they don’t cause too much chaos this time.’’

She looked him dead in the eye and stated: ‘’I have no idea what you’re talking about.’’ He sighed and said: ‘’Let me put it this way. Please don’t let them pull all those pranks here again. I still can’t believe they stole a whole strawberry pie from under my nose the last time I invited them to a party.’’ Pauline arched an eyebrow. ‘’It’s a stealth practice’’, she said. 

A knock on the door interrupted this. ‘’Come in’’, Arald said. Martin walked in, totally ignoring the clash of colors. ‘’Ranger Gilan is here, my Lord.’’ ‘’Okay let him through’’, Arald said. Pauline smiled, she hadn’t known Gilan was coming for a visit but she had a good idea why he was here. Upon entering Gilan first needed a solid ten minutes to make sense of what he was seeing. Then he decided to just ignore it. ‘’Hello Arald, Sandra, and Pauline’’, he said, ‘’It’s good to see you all again. I’m just stopping by to ask if I can stay here in Redmont for a few days.’’ Sandra grinned and said:’’I’m sure that has absolutely nothing to do with our medic Lewis right?’’ He blushed but said: ‘’I may indeed be here to pay him a visit for the holiday’s, if that’s okay with you?’’ 

‘’Of course you are welcome to stay here’’, Arald said with a smile. ‘’Also next time I see Horace he’ll owe me some money.’’ ‘’What??’’ Was all Gilan could say. ‘’Yes, we made a bet whether or not you would spend the holiday’s as a couple. And given the fact you’re blushing like crazy I take it that I have won.’’ Arald said with the biggest grin yet. 

Pauline interrupted with an even bigger grin on her face and stated: ‘’ Well you can give that money to me then.’’ After a confused glance she continued: ‘’Cassandra just arrived and given that she is kissing Alyss in front of the stables I win that bet.’’ ‘’What!!’’ Gilan and Arald said at the same time. ‘’I wonder what Duncan said when Cass told him she wanted to spend the holidays here’’, Sandra said to Pauline. She laughed and said: ‘’Well given that he decided to come along and is now standing there awkwardly while Cass is with Alyss and Horace with Will. I think he was okay with it.’’ 

‘’The king is here?!’’ Arald exclaimed. ‘’Why didn’t you say anything? Let’s go downstairs.’’ On the way out he said to Martin: ‘’Please make sure there will be rooms for our guests as soon as possible.” Martin slammed his heels together and said: ‘’Yes, my Lord.’’ They went downstairs, where Lewis was already waiting for them. ‘’I was wondering why it was taking so long’’, he said. Sandra answered: ‘’Some people here needed to claim their money from some bets.’’ Lewis smiled at that. 

They entered the courtyard where everyone had just finished their business. Duncan looked very releived to see them. Arald went first and said: ‘’Welcome everyone. A great surprise to have you all visiting here!’’ Duncan smiled and answered: ‘’Thank you Arald, Apologies for not letting you know we were coming. But Cass decided she wanted to go and we left within half an hour.’’ Will smiled and said: ‘’You can imagine my surprise when I was on patrol an suddenly saw all of them coming. Not that I mind of course’’, he said while smiling at Horace. Arald laughed and stated: ‘’Don’t worry about it. This makes for a very pleasant surprise. Shall we go inside?’’ 

Everyone except for Pauline nodded. She smiled and said: ‘’Thank you, but I think I will go to the cabin now. Before it gets too late.’’ ‘’Ah of course’’, Arald said. ‘’I think I will organize a party five days from now. Just for our group. The three of you are welcome to come.’’ ‘’Thank you’’, she answered,’’I will give them your invitation and I’m sure we’ll be there.’’  
With that the group went inside and Pauline asked Rob, the stable hand, to saddle her horse while she was making sure she had all her things gathered. And fifteen minutes later she was on her way. She greeted people here and there. Had a short talk with Jenny and invited her to the party as well. And after another short while she arrived at the small path towards the cabin. 

When she came close her horse Lavender greeted Cropper and Abelard. The perks of also having a horse trained by Bob she supposed, Which was of course because Crowley had asked him to train a horse for her. Then she noticed the loud voices and wondered what on earth was going on between her husbands now. First she took care of Lavender while the screaming continued. Something about Sand or Red? Then she walked up to the cabin and entered at once. ‘’What the fuck is going on here?!’’ She exclaimed. They just looked at her before Halt said: ‘’We are having a small discussion about his hair color, because no one seems to know what it is.’’ 

Crowley continued: ‘’In every report it is written different. Some say Sand some say a shade of Red.’’ She looked at them and just said: ‘’Why is it necessary to scream about that?’’ They gave her their full attention now. Halt answered after a few seconds: ‘’Because I say Sand and he says Red. And obviously I am right.” ‘’Ha! You wish.’’, Crowley broke in. She gave both of them a stare, sighed, and said: ‘’How about we leave it for today and actually enjoy some time together?’’ ‘’Fine.’’ Both of them answered.  
‘’Okay shall we cook together? I’m thinking some potatoes, vegetables and I don’t know if any of you has done some hunting? We could make a stew?’’ Pauline proposed. Halt reacted with a smirk: I have some rabbit prepared. Also you know the Hibernian saying: Po-tay-toes! Boil ‘em, mash ‘em, stick ‘em in a stew. So I am all for a delicious stew.’’

After some fourty minutes, during which the banter between her husbands was an absolute delight, they had some nice stew. They got to the table to eat, of course with a delicious cup of coffee as well. While they were eating Pauline decided to bring up the argument again and said: ‘’Okay so, let’s make a deal. We leave the argument for today. And we’ll deal with it tomorrow. Tonight will be for chatting and cuddling.’’ After sharing a look both men readily agreed.  
They finished dinner and set to cleaning up. ‘’Where is Laila?’’Pauline asked, ‘’She can finish our rabbit leftovers.’’ Halt’s face turned soft, as always when the former stray cat Pauline had brought to him was mentioned. ‘’I think she will be home soon’’, he answered, ‘’I’ll put some leftovers in a bowl for her.’’ ‘’You spoil that little battering ram silly’’, Crowley remarked with a grin. ‘’She deserves it’’, Halt huffs. 

After a while they decided to get ready for bed. While they were changing into their night clothes Laila barged in. Pauline had changed into a soft nightgown. And the rangers just had some lighter version of their normal clothes. Pauline smiled when she thought of Crowleys statement about that, when he had screamed at some poor apprentices. ‘’Constant Vigilance!’’ he had shouted while they were in their pajamas. Poor children. 

She walked into the bathroom to finish up for the night. Her husbands already went to bed. She smiled when she saw them on the large bed when she entered the bedroom. It was an excellent idea from Halt to have an extra large bed for when the three of them were together. They were idiots sometimes sure, but they were her idiots and she wouldn’t give them up for anything. She joined them in the bed and after some readjusting they fell asleep. 

She was the last to wake up the next morning. And while she was getting up, she could already smell that breakfast was being made. She decided to go for a comfortable green dress today instead of her courier’s uniform. She didn’t have work this week after all. Over breakfast they talked about all the things that had happened at the castle yesterday.When Pauline told them about her winning the bet about Cass and Alyss, and Duncan’s awkward reaction to it, Halt snorted and said: ‘’I can totally imagine Duncan just standing there, yes.’’ Crowley meanwhile reacted with: ‘’That explains the arrival of Cass and Horace, But what about Gilan?’’ Pauline smiled and answered: ‘’Oh he’s here for Lewis of course. Arald was very happy about that because he won a bet apparantly” 

Halt laughed and said: ‘’I can’t wait to see them all again. You mentioned a party yesterday?’’ ‘’Yes Arald and Sandra are holding a party just for the lot of us. So Duncan will be there of course, and Cass and Alyss, Horace and Will, Gilan and Lewis, and Jenny will be bringing some delicious food. And of course the three of us are invited as well.’’ Pauline answered with a smirk. Crowley grinned and said: ‘’But I haven’t even brought my party clothes.’’ Halt just groaned at that while she laughed. 

After breakfast Pauline decided to look at the horses and maybe give them some apples. When she walked into the stables all three of them greeted her and she smiled. Laila was there as well. But of course instead of hunting she was just laying on top of Lavender. While she brought the horses some food she got an idea. She went back inside where her husbands had just finished cleaning up. ‘’How about the three of us go for a relaxing ride and a picknick?’’ She asked. It did not take long for the both of them to agree. And they put together a picknick basket and got a blanket. After that they saddled their horses and got on the way. 

“Shall we go pay Bob a visit?’’ Pauline asked. ‘’We can have our picknick halfway there.’’ ‘’What are you planning?’’ Crowley asked her, while Halt just arched an eyebrow. ‘’Oh you’ll see when we get there,’’ she answered with a smirk. Crowley sighed but agreed. About halfway they got to a nice meadow and decided to have their picknick. After they got everything ready and started to eat Halt brought up yesterday’s discussion: ‘’How about we just ask George what he thinks? He’s the researcher here after all.’’ ‘’I’d love to ask him, but he went to visit Malcolm to learn about healing. He wants to write a book for healers around the country apparantly. I think it’s nice how the two of them have become friends since George first went there with Will.’’ Crowley answered. 

Pauline sighed and said: ‘’Listen dipshits the answer is simple really. Crows you hair is reddish. And it depends on the light what shade it looks like. Like your hair is quite red, but when it’s darker it looks more sand colored. While when there is light shining on it, it is red. And how red it looks depends on how much light. So both of you are right’’ At first they just stared at her. Then they both sighed and said she was right, again. ‘’Now that we have solved that shall we go on?’’ Pauline proposed.

They went on again and after an hour they arrived at Bob’s. ‘’Will you please explain now?’’ Crowley asked her. ‘’Sure thing,’’ She answered while laughing. ‘’Okay so, because of you I have my own horse trained by rangers right? I was thinking that it might be an idea to do the same thing for the rest of our family. So we can travel together easily and make sure they have the best horses they can possibly have.’’ Crowley regarded her for a few seconds, then sneaked a look at Halt who just nodded. ‘’Okay I think we can take care of that. But what about Horace, Duncan, and Arald. They need to have horses suited for battle.’’ He answered with a frown. 

At that moment Bob arrived. ‘’Morning everyone. Good to see you again. What can I do for you?’’ He asked while eating an apple. ‘’Hi Bob we’d like to talk to you about horses for our family. We’d like them to all have the best horses they can possibly have,’’ Crowley answered. Bob smiled at that and invited them inside to talk. ‘’Okay who are the horses for and what are their professions?’’ He asked them. Crowley took a minute to think and then started listing them. ‘’Alyss the courier, Cassandra the princess, Jenny the cook, Horace the knight, Rodney the knight, Duncan the king, Arald the baron, Sandra the baroness, George the researcher, and Malocolm the healer.’’ Halt arched and eyebrow and added: ‘’Well that’s an interesting way of listing them. But good enough I suppose.’’ 

Bob thought for a moment and than said: ‘’For most of them it won’t be a problem. But the knights might be. Also I’ll need to have them all here to give them the right horses.’’ ‘’We’ll bring them here the day before the party. That way we can already have some fun and discuss what we want to do at the party. Agreed gentlemen?’’ Pauline asked. They readily agreed and told Bob they’d be back in two days. Then they went back home. 

The next day was spent just having some quality time together. They cooked some more and decided to read a book together. They also spent some hours on the latest Araluen and Redmont gossip. Pauline simply enjoyed having both her husbands with her. In the afternoon they decided to bring the castle a quick visit. The first one they saw there was Rodney. ‘’Hello everyone. Long time no see Crowley. I hope you have been well?’’ The night greeted them with a small smile on his usually stern face. ‘’Hello Rodney,’’ Crowley answered,’’on your way to catch up with Horace? I have been well thank you for asking.’’ ‘’I am indeed going to ask Horace if he’d like to do some sparring. It has been quite some time since I last worked with him. And what brings the three of you here? Coming to give Arald a scare?’’ Rodney answered while laughing. 

‘’Very funny,’’ Halt said while arching an eyebrow. ‘’But no we have come to invite the whole family on a trip tomorrow. I hope you are able to come?’’ Rodney agreed to come and give the message to Horace and Will as well. They went upstairs and decided to first go to Duncan. They knocked on his door and after his ‘’Come in’’ they entered. Apparantly the king had been doing some reading before they came by. ‘’If it isn’t the triumvirate. What can I do for you?’’ He asked with a grin. ‘’Hi Duncan,’’ she said with a smile, ‘’we decided to pay a quick visit to ask you to join us on a trip tomorrow. What do you say?’’ He thought for a small while and than shrugged. ‘’Sure, seems fun.’’ he answered. 

After Duncan they went on to Alyss and Cassandra. After entering the room they were greeted warmly by Cassandra. ‘’Good to see the three of you together again,’’ she said, ‘’I hope everything is going well?’’ Pauline nodded and sent a smile to her and Alyss. Then she answered: ‘’Everything is going well. And by the looks of it between the two of you as well. I’m very happy for you. We were wondering if you’d like to go on a trip with us tomorrow?’’ Luckily both of them happily agreed. 

They went on to find Gilan and Lewis, but they weren’t in their rooms. After some thinking they went to the hospital. And there they found them indeed. But Halt had to stop to laugh after entering. Because Gilan was being scolded by Lewis. While wearing a medical apron and apparantly he was being treated by Lewis for some cut. The first thing they heard after entering was Lewis saying: ‘’Honestly that was the dumbest move I have ever seen. And I don’t have time for this. After this you are up for reorganizing all the herbs and medicine.’’ Gilan just sighed before giving Halt a stare and answering Lewis: ‘’Sure thing, but let’s hear what my esteemed mentor has to say first.’’ 

After laughing for a few more seconds Halt answered: ‘’I see you haven’t changed one bit since you graduated. We are here to ask you if you’d like to join us for a trip tomorrow. But I hope you’ll be able to do it without falling from your horse or something.’’ Gilan gave him a stare and said: ‘’Sure I’ll join. Shall I bring you a stepstool for getting in the saddle? Before your knees give up getting you into it.’’ Lewis punched him in the arm and answered: ‘’I’d love to come’’.

Leaving the both of them to it they went to Arald and Sandra. Walking to their chambers with only a nod towards Martin they knocked. And after entering Pauline was relieved to see that at least the garments were cleared away. Arald smiled at them, just a little bit weary and said: ‘’Good to see you three together again. I hope my castle is still in a good enough state? What can we do for you?’’ Crowley grinned at him and answered: ‘’Don’t worry Arald! I haven’t stolen any curtains this time. We’re here to ask you both to join us for a trip tomorrow.’’ Sandra smiled and answered: ‘’We’d love to come!’’ 

After that they went back to the cabin. While passing through the village they asked Jenny to come as well. It took some convincing for her to leave her restaurant to her people. But eventually she agreed and even promised to bring some nice pies.


End file.
